Angel of the Sky
by KogasMySexyBeast
Summary: Meet Angeni Celeste, an apprentice of Cross Marian and an exorcist. She’s traveling to the Black Order on recommendation of her Master. What will Headquarters bring her? OC Warning! Chapter 4 is up! Rated T for language only. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 Eyes of Amethyst

**A/N: Here's the fanfic I was talking about in The Countless Ways to Annoy Yu Kanda. I felt like someone needed to act out a few things on that list. :3 ****I know it's another OC, but they're my favorite! Please enjoy!**

**As an added note: this Fanfiction is based off of the manga! Sorry for any confusion the previous readers had!**

**I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of the other characters.**

Angeni Celeste strolled calmly through the streets of England, her long tawny brown hair blowing slightly in the wind. The sun had set and the full moon shone above like a polished opal set in onyx. She peered up at it, deep in thought. Her face, stained silver in the moonlight, showed a mixed origin; the strong cheekbones and jaw line of the Native American contrasted slightly with her smooth peach tinted skin.

Although she was short for her age, almost eighteen and barely clearing five foot, she carried herself with an authority that made her seem older than she was. Her most striking feature where her bright, almond shaped, amethyst eyes. They peered through the night like a hawk's, watching for the slightest movement.

_'Where is that damned Black Order? Cross said it was around here,'_ Angeni thought, irritated. It had been over a year since she last saw the insane, drunken, womanizing General she called Master.

_'Why couldn't he have brought me there himself?'_

Cross had given her instructions to go to the Black Order but Angeni had other ideas that, at the time, she thought where more urgent. Now that she had dealt with that business, Angeni would obey Cross and go to headquarters.

_'Now that I know for sure, I can get back to business.'_

Out of habit, she pulled out the crumpled piece of paper to look at it. She would not bother with unfolding it as she had read and reread it many times; nothing would change the words or their meaning. A pang went through her chest, memories and images running rampant in her mind.

_'Some things bring only sadness…'_

Angeni swallowed the lump in her throat and straightened. There was more important business at hand and reminiscing about unattainable things would not get her to the Black Order any faster.

_'I've got to move on…'_ she decided, shoving the paper back in her coat. She glanced at the sky for the third time. Even though she was used to traveling at night, something about the moon, the air, the night here, got her feeling uneasy.

Being an exorcist, Angeni paid close attention to her abnormally strong senses as they usually kept her out of trouble. Even though she couldn't see Akuma like Cross's other apprentice, Allen Walker, she usually noticed their presence before he did.

_'Something's not right… I can taste it in the air…'_

Everything felt electrified, like the air was charged and would explode without warning. It was suffocating.

_'A storm's brewing…' _She had just turned a corner when a familiar gold streak shot by. She stopped in surprise.

"Tim?" Angeni muttered, looking after the golem. He seemed to be chasing two young boys. Her face furrowed; Timcampy being here meant Cross wasn't far behind.

_'What's that idiot up to?'_ She sighed, wondering if it was some kind of trap and Cross already knew where she was. It was strange though; she hadn't sensed him at all when she entered town.

She debated whether or not to follow, thinking of all the times Cross used opportunities like this to demonstrate his talent as a teacher, or a crazy man; Angeni had a hard time deciding which. Curiosity finally getting the better of her as it always did, she followed the route the golden golem had taken, hoping her deranged teacher wouldn't see her.

_'He never reacted well to my disobedience; I don't think things will be any better now…'_ Angeni shuttered slightly at the memories.

A strange feeling washed over her, as she got closer to her target. She skidded to a halt and sniffed the air, sensing the tension. She recognized that feeling immediately, a sour taste in her mouth.

_'Akuma.'_ Angeni continued her approach cautiously; if Cross was indeed here, he'd be able to take out a few Akuma no problem and she saw no reason to be seen by him unless she was needed.

_'I don't want to get in the way.'_

Her lean, petite body stalked closer, like a cat, feet silently padding the stone. She listened carefully, nothing but the wind brushing through the trees.

_'Where is he? I would think-'_

Her thought froze at the sight before her. The feeling of dark energy surrounded her, choking her and left a bitter taste in her mouth. Angeni's eyes widened.

"The Millennium Earl…" she whispered, an involuntary shiver going through her. His power was overwhelming and it held her in place. Angeni soon realized it was fear she was feeling and she stifled it quickly.

_'No need to get worked up,'_ she told herself; fear was the last thing she needed and it would only cloud her mind. The Earl was standing in a cemetery, his office of choice; the two boys from before where right in front of him. There was a small explosion as a boy threw something in the Earl's chubby, smiling face. Angeni shook her head in disbelief.

_'What a fool! Throwing things at the Millennium Earl!'_

The boy was obviously terrified, shaking his friend, trying to get him to move. The other, well, didn't react. Angeni concentrated to hear their conversation; fully aware the boy was in danger.

"Leo has been dead for quite some time," the Earl said gleefully.

"He died on the day of his mother's funeral." The Earl's face contorted into a sinister sneer that made Angeni's stomach drop.

"That is an Akuma that was sent to punish you for getting in the way." The boy cringed, looking the Earl in the face. Angeni swiftly crept closer to the cemetery, her eyes on the Earl. Something broke her concentration and she lifted her head. Light footsteps echoed up the road.

_'Wait, is that…'_

"You're lying…" the boy said softly, still clinging to his friend. Angeni was looking for the source of the footsteps when a familiar voice called to the boy. Her body flooded with relief at the sound.

"It's true John, that boy is the Earl's Akuma." Angeni smiled at the sight, although it was not who she expected.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I know this chapter is a little slow, but I promise the next one will be far more ****interesting****. Please Review and tell me what you think! I'm always open to suggestions. Until next time... Later!**


	2. Chapter 2 Allen and the Earl

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I finished it early and decided to post it. I hope you like it! Please remember this is based off of the manga. I do ont own D. Gray-Man or any characters.**

_'Allen Walker.'_ She watched as the white haired British boy marched up the steps, noticing his innocence was activated.

_'I'll wait; if Allen needs me I'll help.'_

Allen was currently listening to the Earl chatting away like they where old pals. The Earl had an intrigued look on his face. He cocked his head to the side.

"Wait… meet you?" the Earl muttered as Allen dove forward, intending to free the soul inside the Akuma. John dove in front of the attack, trying to protect the Akuma.

_'What is that boy doing?'_ Angeni thought in shock. Luckily Allen stopped just in time, the tips of his weapon grazing John's shirt.

"John!" Allen's voice was filled with mild irritation.

"Why? He's my best friend! He can't be an Akuma!" Angeni sighed sadly.

_'Oh yes he can…'_ She thought of all the pain the Earl had caused, every Akuma she destroyed was made from a tragedy. So much pain and not enough people to rid the world of the things that caused it.

"Prove it!" John said, angry at the thought of his best friend being a horrible monster. The Earl grinned his eternal grin; Allen and Angeni watched as the boy John was protecting transformed and pressed a gun to the back of his head.

"Leo…" John said softly.

"John!"

Allen dove in front of the boy just in time as the Leo Akuma fired, shielding him with his innocence. Allen smiled then grimaced as the virus spread across his face. He collapsed to his knees, holding his normal arm. Angeni shook her head at the sight of the wound.

_'You really should be more careful.'_

John looked on in horror; Angeni deduced from the face he was making, he knew what happened to humans when they where shot with an Akuma's blood bullet.

_"The Akuma's bullets are filled with a poison that destroys human flesh. Once your hit, the virus spreads throughout your body and tears it apart."_ Cross's lecture echoed in her head. In her reminiscing, she missed part of the conversation with the Earl.

"I create Akuma with everyone's best interest at heart." Angeni grit her teeth at his comment.

_'What lies… that fat bastard…'_ Something hard suddenly connected with her head. She looked around, rubbing the spot. A gold orb appeared in front of her. It was Timcampy; he had found her hiding place.

"Tim!" she whispered. The golem fluttered about wildly.

"You know Allen can handle himself!" Angeni protested, felling silly for fighting with a creature that couldn't talk back. With an unnecessary shushing motion to Tim, she returned her attention to the cemetery. The Earl was explaining what an Akuma was to John quite openly, making Angeni realize the boy's life was in danger. Allen finally spoke.

"Leo turned his mother into an Akuma using the Millennium Earl's power. I can see her…" he trailed off, staring at the Akuma. The virus had spread far and his face was changing color.

"I can see Leo's mother suffering from being turned into an Akuma."

"You can see her?" The Earl sneered.

"What are you trying to say you runt?" Allen glared at the Earl coldly.

"I may be human, but I can purify the virus with my innocence." He raised his red arm; the cross imbedded in his hand glowing, and pressed it to his chest. A bright light flared and the virus receded. Angeni couldn't help but grin at the sight of the Earl's face as Allen purified the virus. He looked furious.

_'I remember when we first discovered we could do that.'_ She sat back, confident in Allen's ability.

_'He'll be fine.'_

"Ngyaaah! You! I remember you!" the Earl shrieked pointing at Allen.

"You're Allen Walker! You turned your own father into an Akuma!" Allen spoke, addressing John.

"I did turn Mana into an Akuma, that's how I got this cursed eye."

_'And met Cross.'_

"After that, I dedicated my life to being an exorcist." Allen stood, staring the Earl right in his face. He activated his innocence.

"Akuma are sad creatures that don't belong in this world, that's why I exorcise them." The Earl's eyes twitched slightly.

"Oh Allen…" He leapt on the closest Akuma and cocked his head.

"I should have killed you back then," he said, an eerie grin on his face. He signaled the Akuma to fire, sending a rain of bullets down on Allen. The exorcist swiped them all away with a grin.

"Don't underestimate me; I only got hit that first time because I was protecting John. You won't kill me easily."

"Well than," the Earl said.

"We'll have to bring in some more guns." The Earl raised his umbrella in the air, summoning more Akuma.

"There's plenty of Akuma to go around." Angeni felt them before she saw them, their energy coming in waves. Her eyes widened at the size of the hoard. Timcampy perched on her head, nesting in her hair.

_'This is getting dangerous.'_

"John! Get out of the cemetery!" Allen called. The boy stared, frozen. Angeni risked it and stood. The Akuma where readying their guns. The Earl spied her immediately.

"What brings you here, little girl?" Allen turned, his face lighting up at the sight of her.

"Angeni! What are you doing here?" Angeni grimaced, giving John a shove to get him moving.

"Allen! Now's not the time to chat! We can talk later!" She herded the boy out of range and gave Allen a thumbs up. Allen nodded and turned back to the hoard.

"Destroy him Allen!" John yelled suddenly. Allen swiped at the Akuma the Earl was sitting on, his weapon flashing.

"Cross Grave!"

Crosses marked every Akuma; The Earl tsked and rolled off the front Akuma. The light grew brighter consuming the creatures. Angeni said a silent prayer for the fallen souls.

_'Find peace.'_

The Earl floated above them, umbrella in hand. He had a twisted grin on his face. Allen looked up and called to him.

"Earl!"

"Don't worry, this is only the beginning!" The Millennium Earl smiled in a deranged way. Angeni glanced at John to make sure he was still there.

"You can't save the world no matter how you try! I will destroy it with my army of Akuma!" The Earl grinned and activated his umbrella, transporting himself away. Allen and Angeni sighed in relief, thankful for the Earl's exit.

_'This is bad… that Earl, he's getting bolder.'_ Angeni thought. Allen turned to her, opening his mouth to say something but he collapsed on the ground. Angeni looked at him in surprise.

"Allen!"

Allen looked up at her.

"Get a doctor… will you?" Angeni nodded and sent John to fetch one.

"Long time no see." Allen grinned. Angeni shook her head.

"Always overdoing it…" she muttered, making Allen laugh.

"How did you find me?" He asked. Angeni pointed to her head where Timcampy was resting.

"The golem. I thought you were Cross." Allen's face darkened at the mention of their Master. He shook his head.

"Master sent me to Headquarters on my own. Timcampy is my guide…" he peered at her for a moment.

"Weren't you supposed to go to the Black Order too? Master sent you a year ago." Angeni shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to admit her disobedience. She shoved her hands in her pockets, gripping the slip of paper.

"I had… other things to attend to… delays," she said, avoiding his gaze.

"Right…" Allen said, unconvinced. Angeni sighed, unwilling to keep anything from Allen. John had returned with the doctor. Angeni stood, gazing at her injured friend.

"I'll tell you, just not right now okay?" Allen stared at her, studying her face. Angeni tried her hardest to look sincere. Finally he nodded slowly.

"Deal."

Angeni smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Her fist tightened around the paper again. The doctor was helping Allen up and seemed a little suspicious of the injuries. She started to follow them out but paused at the gate. She pulled the paper out, resisting the urge to read it again.

_'It's time to deal with this,' _Angeni thought, tearing it up. She let the pieces drift to the ground and watched as they blew away in the wind. She wasn't sure why, but the sight made her feel better. Angeni turned and walked out of the cemetery, trailing behind Allen and the doctor, convincing herself it was the right thing to do.

_'I have to move on.'_ She smiled.

_'Live and move on.'_

**A/N: So that's it for now! Please Review and tell me what you think! I may be posting another chapter up soon but it depends on how many reviews I get. :3 Later!**


	3. Chapter 3 Perception

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3 as promised! I checked this one myself, so if you notice any mistakes, please let me know. Enjoy!**

Angeni and Allen where standing outside the hotel they had been residing in. Angeni was fidgeting like crazy, anxious about the time she had wasted.

'_Cross is going to kill me…_' she groaned inwardly, finally realizing the trouble she was in if Cross found out. Allen buttoned his coat with the upmost care, an amused smile on his face at her antics. Angeni watched him with her purple eyes, restless at their lack of progress. It had been three days since Angeni ran into Allen and the Earl and she wanted to get a move on. She was normally a patient person, but the need to get to Headquarters before Cross discovered she had dawdled weighed heavy on her mind. Knowing full well the discomfort she was feeling, Allen dragged his feet at every opportunity, much to her annoyance.

"Come on Allen! Even Tim thinks it's time to go!" Angeni said, tapping her foot. Timcampy zoomed around her head, orbiting like a satellite.

Allen smiled at her patiently, knowing it would only agitate her farther. He struggled momentarily with the last button, as he only could use one arm. Allen's arm was in a sling from the fight with the akuma and the doctor said it would take about a week before he could take it out. Angeni sighed in exasperation and swiftly buttoned the last button for him.

"In a rush are we?" Allen asked grinning.

"Not at all," she replied sharply, knowing what was coming.

'_Here we go… the same speech…'_

"You should have obeyed Master in the first place. You're forever rebelling against him; wouldn't it be better to just listen instead of facing his punishments?" They both shivered at the thought, reminiscing Cross's various "training methods".

"Now that you're done lecturing me… can we go now?" Angeni growled, still a little disturbed at the thought of Cross finding out she disregarded his orders again.

"Of course; I have something to do first." Without any explanation, he strode up the street. Angeni sighed and followed him, understanding it would be better to humor him than rush him out.

'_Allen's a nice person at heart and I can't afford to abuse his good nature like I do.'_ Angeni smiled to herself. Allen was a great friend, like a wise younger brother; the least she could do was show him some respect. Allen ambled up the streets, looking at the houses. Angeni cocked her head to the side as she often did when she was thinking and watched him.

'_He seems to know where he's going…' _She grinned suddenly.

'_Maybe it's a girl…'_ She snickered slightly at the thought, causing Allen to look back in alarm.

"What?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously. Angeni shook her head, trying her best to look innocent.

"It's nothing important, I just realized you need a haircut," she said lightly, ruffling his hair like she used to when they trained together. Allen scowled slightly, pushing her hand away.

"I'm sure that's what you where thinking… I have known you for far too long to believe something like that."

Angeni chuckled.

"I think you know me too well."

Allen led them to the richer part of town; large houses sat behind fences, their lawns neatly manicured. Angeni looked around, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"What are we doing here Allen?" she asked, not hiding the irritation in her voice. Allen looked back at her, an encouraging smile on his face.

"It's just up ahead," he told her, a guilty look on his face. Angeni frowned; she didn't like being in this part of town and Allen knew it.

'_Too many memories…'_

Professor Celeste, a French historian, and his wife Amber had lived in an enormous house in America, where she was from. They had adopted Angeni out of a small missionary when she was just a baby. The wife had always wanted a child.

'_That was a place where I always felt welcome… well… for the most part.'_ Angeni chuckled softly, savoring the memories. The professor didn't like the idea of a child in the house, but as time went by he grew fond of Angeni, treating her like she was his own blood.

'_They didn't even mind my weird purple eyes…' _Her face grew serious for a moment, considering that fact.

'_Cross told me later that it was the Innocence that made them that color… I wonder why…'_

"Angeni! What's wrong?" Allen's voice snapped her out of her reverie. Allen was about a hundred feet ahead of her. Angeni looked around in surprise, her face pink from embarrassment; she hadn't even realized she stopped walking.

"Sorry! I'm coming!" She ran to catch up with him. He stared at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" Angeni nodded, slightly angry with herself for not paying more attention to her surroundings.

'_That kind of obliviousness can get a girl killed…'_ Allen was still watching her, studying her closely.

"Shall we then?" Angeni said briskly, feeling uncomfortable. Allen nodded slowly.

"The place is right here," he told her, pointing out the mansion he was entering. Three stories, numerous tall, shuttered windows, and a large fountain in the courtyard; beautifully built in a simplistic way but it still made Angeni's skin crawl. She made a face, curious as to why he was going in there.

"Don't be long," she said, fidgeting with her coat. Allen gave her a sympathetic look, fully aware of how uncomfortable she was.

"I'll be quick, I promise." He waved and trotted up to the door. Timcampy zipped around Allen's head once before deciding to stay with Angeni. The gold golem landed on her head, its wings twitching slightly. Angeni sighed, pushing back her bangs behind her ear, her brain somehow registering she needed a haircut too; her bangs had grown down in her eyes.

"I know Tim; I want to get moving too…" She looked up at the house again, wishing she could still be in America and the world of the Millennium Earl was just a story, or a dream. She pictured herself sitting in Professor Celeste's study, reading his research books and long novels with the big, difficult words.

'_I was two and had mastered reading in my mind…'_

The professor would come in, raising a fuss about his books and papers being touched by a child. Although he was pleased with her interest in learning, his novels were far too advanced for a child her age. He scolded her, saying she should be out playing with dolls and cooking with his wife, Amber.

'_I remember looking at him stubbornly, telling him I could read it. I tried reading a sentence aloud. I go halfway through and go stuck on the word "perception".'_ She giggled, remembering the look on his face.

'_I was frustrated but he was so surprised I got as far as I did. I think that's when his heart finally opened up to me…'_ Her grin faded as reality came rushing back; she struggled to bury her feelings.

'_Things are different now… I'm just glad I got the time I did with them.'_

Angeni shook her head to clear it, shaking loose the though of what was talking Allen so long. As if on cue, the said white haired boy stepped out of the mansion. He paused momentarily at the door, gazing up at a window. Angeni watched him with slight interest. He waved to an unseen person before trotting up to Angeni.

"What took you so long? I was about to send Timcampy to get you." She poked him, unable to hide her humor. Timcampy flew over to Allen tugging on his scarf before resting on his head.

"I'm ready now," he informed her.

"Good, I wouldn't want to leave you behind," she said playfully. Allen frowned.

"First of all, I'm the younger one; aren't you supposed to look out for me?" He pouted, making Angeni snort at the pathetic face he was making.

"Nice try Allen, I know you can take care of yourself."

He sent her a fleeting smile that didn't reach hid eyes; Angeni was unable to read the thoughts or feelings on his face as she usually could. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, causing him to look up at her.

"Come on, we are in this together," she smiled, tugging at his hand. Allen returned the smile, whatever morose feelings he had before where gone. Angeni dropped his hand and glanced ahead, her lavender eyes glowing.

"There's no turning back now," She told him, walking up the road. With her best friend at her side and Tim leading the way, she really believed those words to be true.

*********** o(:3) ***********

"Why did they build this thing here?" Allen groaned.

"Shut it! You've said that six times now!" Angeni said through clenched teeth; all the enthusiasm they both had from before had vanished. Black Order was a lot farther then they both expected and it had taken almost two weeks to get there. It had been a long, grueling journey, but they finally arrived. Allen had almost fainted at the sight of the cliff they had to climb to get to the Black Order.

"We're almost to the top anyway." Allen got up first, turning to help Angeni over the ledge. Their shoulders drooped when they saw the long flight of stairs that lead up to the building. Angeni observed the black golems circling in the sky.

'_They're watching us…'_ she thought, impressed at the level of security.

"And up the stairs we go," Allen sighed. Angeni followed, thankful they were finally here. They stepped up to the gate, looking around.

"Who do we talk to?" Allen asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, a black golem zipped down, hovering a few feet away from them. Allen, looking unsure what to, addressed the golem.

"Excuse us!" he called.

"I'm Allen Walker and this is Angeni Celeste. We where sent here on recommendation by Cross Marian." While Allen was busy talking with the staff, Angeni was inspecting the building with mild interest. It towered above them like a mountain, dark and foreboding. The walls looked thick and unyielding, painted black.

'_It's hard to believe the army of God resides here…'_ She thought with slight amusement.

'_How ironic.'_

"Please get examined by the Gatekeeper behind you," the golem ordered.

"Gatekeeper?" Allen questioned. Angeni suddenly shrieked, causing Allen to whip around in alarm. The Gatekeeper had moved, looming over Angeni, who was currently brandishing her fists, breathing heavily.

"I won't hurt you," the Gatekeeper informed her, chuckling. Once she relaxed, he scanned her, determining she was human.

"She's human!" the Gatekeeper called. Angeni moved aside so Allen could be examined next. He stepped up and was scanned. In Angeni's opinion, the Gatekeeper looked confused.

'_Why's it taking so long? Something's wrong…_'

No sooner had she thought that, the Gatekeeper sounded an alarm.

"He's out! The pentacle mark on his head is the sign of the Earl!" the panicky voice of the Gatekeeper made Angeni and Allen jump.

"What?" Allen protested.

"I'm human!" A chill went down Angeni's spine.

'_It's too late for that…'_ She mused, she could hear the alarms; the whole building was in an uproar. A shadow passed over the moon; Angeni looked up for the source, her eyes catching sight of a figure on the roof. His blade was drawn, catching in the moonlight. His voice echoed down to them, demanding and harsh.

"You have some serious guts coming here."

**A/N: Hmm... I wonder who that is... :3 thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4 Not So Welcome

**A/N: Yep! I managed to post another chapter before winter break! Please let me know if you see any problems! Enjoy!**

Allen stood frozen in place, gazing up at the man in terror. The man's sudden appearance had surprised them both and Angeni didn't blame him for being scared; the man had death in his eyes. The strange thing was, she couldn't help but be intrigued by him.

'_He looks so intimidating…'_ she thought, observing him quietly through her lavender eyes. He was high up on the building, and even with her unnaturally strong eyesight it was difficult determining any details from the distance, especially at night. From what she could see, he was young, around Angeni's age, had a pale complexion, and long black hair strung up in a high ponytail. He was wearing black pants and a black coat; she guessed it was exorcist uniform, looking at the cross patch on the upper left side of the coat. His chest was exposed and wrapped in bandages.

Overall he looked confident, arrogant, and dangerous. He leapt suddenly, sword held high. The color drained from Allen's face at the sight.

"Wait! There's got to be some kind of misunderstanding!" His words where lost to the attacker. He was closing in fast.

"Do something Allen!" Angeni called franticly. Allen thought fast, activating his innocence just in time to shield the blow of the sword. Angeni watched the sword slice through Allen's arm in amazement.

'_Is this guy crazy? How did he cut Allen like that? Could it be…'_

Now that the exorcist was closer, Angeni could see the lack of concern for the damage he inflicted, although he looked interested in Allen's weapon.

"What's with your arm?" the man's voice oozed arrogance, even at asking a simple question. Allen grimaced, holding the wound.

"It's an anti-Akuma weapon; I'm an exorcist," He said coldly, upset about being attacked. The exorcist looked surprised than agitated.

"What?" His intense gaze wandered to the door.

"Gatekeeper!" he roared, making Allen jump. Angeni snorted in amusement, folding her arms across her chest.

'_Such a temper…'_ she thought with distaste.

"How can I know if I can't see his insides?" The Gatekeeper sputtered.

"What if he's an Akuma?" Allen ran to the gate, banging on the Gatekeeper with his fists.

"I'm human! I may be cursed but I'm human!" he said, close to hysterics.

"Don't touch me!" The Gatekeeper shouted.

"No matter…" the black haired exorcist muttered. He seemed to be considering the Gatekeeper's words. He held up his blade.

"We'll know once we see his insides." He activated his weapon.

'_So it is an anti-Akuma weapon!'_ Angeni thought, amazed. The problem was, he looked like he was about to start more trouble. Allen turned and watched him warily.

"I'll tear you apart with my Mugen!" He charged Allen again, sword blazing. Angeni's eyes narrowed at his words.

'_Like Hell you will!'_ She huffed, shedding her coat and swiftly tossing aside. Her shirt was low cut in the back, exposing the cross that had been imbedded in her flesh since birth.

'_Innocence! Activate!'_

Angeni's upper back began to glow, the cross sending blades out of her flesh, forming two strange wing like structures. The wings where a silvery platinum in color and looked to be carved out of ivory, their razor sharp edges where polished like metal, gleaming blue in the moonlight. Angeni removed the bottom two blades like swords from their sheaths; she flipped them once and dove for Allen. The whole transformation only took a second and she was in front of Allen in two, a fiery spark in her deep purple eyes.

The exorcist looked taken aback at the change but did not hesitate in his attack. She blocked the attack at once, rolling Mugen to the side with a flick of her wrist. The other blade instantly went to the exorcist's throat to constrict his movement. They glared at each other, deadlocked. Allen sighed in relief behind her. The exorcist eyed her darkly, his frustration obvious. Angeni returned his gaze and addressed the black golem floating above her head.

"You'll find that Master Cross sent a letter of recommendation for the both of us!" she called loudly. The exorcist appeared genuinely surprised, glancing momentarily at the black golem for confirmation but Angeni didn't take her eyes off him.

'_Can't be too careful with this one…'_

"The letter was addressed to a man named Komui!" she added, her sensitive ears listening to the scrambling through the golem. The exorcist still hadn't moved, his sword locked between Angeni's blade and the ground. She lowered the sword pointed at his throat as a sign of respect, never taking her eyes off him. He looked back at her, studying her with a sardonic look on his face.

'_He's quite handsome… in a cold, scornful way…'_

After what seemed like an eternity, the golem finally responded.

"Kanda! Cease your attack!" The exorcist, Kanda, looked irritated. The gate made a clunking sound as the gates opened.

"Allen Walker, Angeni Celeste, your are granted permission to enter the castle."

'_Finally,'_ Angeni thought, returning the blades to their place on her back.

She deactivated her innocence and turned to enter, only to be stopped by Mugen. Angeni eyed the exorcist coolly, unconcerned with the weapon she was being threatened with. Allen stepped forward slightly, worried for Angeni's safety. She held up a hand to stop him, thinking. A small grin formed on her face. Apparently, he couldn't handle being bested by a girl.

'_A bit proud aren't we?'_ She mulled this fact over in her mind. Unfortunately for Kanda, this would only encourage Angeni in tormenting him farther. She considered this as well, looking Kanda up and down, sizing up her prey. Her eyes sparkled with joy at the possibilities. Allen shifted behind her, aware of her rebellious thoughts.

'_You don't know what you're in for Kanda…'_ Angeni told him silently.

"What is the meaning of this Komui?" Kanda called to the golem.

"We jumped to conclusions! The boy's General Cross's pupil! We found his letter!" Allen poked his head around Angeni's shoulder, looking sheepish. Kanda rewarded him with a glare. He looked wistful for a moment, his dark eyes flicked to Angeni.

"What about the girl?" he said swiftly, his grip tightening on Mugen. There was a pause from the golem and Angeni feared the worst. She didn't want to fight anymore.

'_Maybe I should have come sooner…'_

"She's human! And Timcampy with them is proof enough! Let them by!" The response gave her some relief. Timcampy swooped down and perched on Angeni's head, flicking his tail, as if to emphasize the point. Angeni gave Kanda a smug, triumphant look, just to irk him; his eyes flashed. She noticed they where a dark gray and hid his thoughts well.

'_Those eyes hide secrets…'_ A high feminine voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yu Kanda! We told you to cease your attack! Get in or we'll close the gates!"

Out of nowhere, a clipboard smacked down on Kanda's head, surprising them both. His hostility disappeared for a moment, replaced with annoyance. Angeni stepped back, feeling embarrassed for some reason. She tried to place her feeling but couldn't and only succeeded in making herself feel more uncomfortable.

'_What's gotten into you?'_ Angeni scolded herself for her silly behavior and turned her attention instead to Kanda's attacker.

The welder of the clipboard was a rather attractive female; she was about Allen's height, with pale skin and looked to be of the orient. She was young like the rest of them, dressed in a black uniform top with the same cross emblazoned on it as Kanda's coat, a short cut skirt, and long black boots that came halfway up her thighs. Her ebony hair was neatly arranged in two ponytails.

"Get in now!" She said to Kanda in a serious voice, her finger pointing to the gate. Kanda scowled but went in obediently, brushing past Angeni like she wasn't there. The girl smiled politely, taking the edge of off his rudeness. She ushered them quickly inside.

"I think someone needs an attitude adjustment..." Angeni muttered; she stared after Kanda, wondering how such an antisocial person fascinated her so. She frowned.

'_I'm finally here Cross,'_ she thought with a sigh, looking out across the grounds as the door swung shut, closing them in.

'_A little later than planned, but I'm here.'_

**A/N: So that's all for now! I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter; winter break is long and gives me time to write, but my family prevents me from going to my friend's house. (Where I post everything)I thank you all for reading! ****Please review tell me what you think! Later!**


End file.
